The invention relates to media applications, and more particularly to systems and methods extending time-based media applications on a general purpose processor to a combination of a general purpose processor plus a digital signal processor.
Java Media Framework (JMF) is an application programming interface (API) for incorporating time-based media into Java applications and applets. Time-based media include audio clips, music synthesizer files, movie clips, and so forth. The JMF 2.0 API enables programmers to develop Java programs that present time-based media plus support for capturing and storing media data, controlling processing of media data streams, and defines a plug-in API that enables advanced developers to more easily customize and extend JMF functionality.
However, time-based media frequently require significant processing power (such as encoding/decoding MPEG video) and must adhere to real-time deadlines. And attempts to incorporate adjunct processors, such as digital signal processors (DSP) to provide supplemental processing power have led to complex and difficult to program systems.